Nuffink Haddock
Nuffink Haddock is Hiccup and Astrid Haddock's son, who appears, along with his older sister, at the end of ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World''. Appearance Nuffink deeply resembles both of his parents, as he has his father's green hazel eyes and his mother's light blond hair. As well as strongly looking like a child version of Hiccup, with his body form being thin and "linky", like Hiccup's was as both a child and as a young teenager, while having shaggy blond hair that has a few braids in the back of it; that look similar to the ones that Hiccup had in his hair from his younger adult years. Nuffink's smile is also similar to Hiccup's and his face looks closely like his father's. The three teeth that hang on his necklace might have been from dragons or any other kind of animal, since Nuffink was born and raised in a world that had forgotten the dragons while the Berkians keep their existence a guarded secret. Nuffink's shirt is of a light tan color with long sleeves that have decorative lining on the ends of both sleeves and on the caller and hem of it. Along with having a brown belt that Nuffink uses to carry his colorful hit toy sword on. Personality Even thuogh Nuffink is raised by two ex-dragon riders, it didn't help him from not being afraid of dragons, before being shown how calm and gentle they can be, and as he hide from Toothless, and had tried to do so by pulling his mother's white furred cloak over his head, along with covering his eyes and looking away while waiting for the dragon to come to him and his sister, indicates that there is a shy and timid side to the young Haddock. As he flew with his father, however, Nuffink's joy from the fun and excitement he was having with his family and their dragon friends buried his timid nature; as children and adults forget their fears and shyness while doing something that fills them up with joy. While Nuffink time in the sky might have melted away his timid nature for the day, there is a possibly chance that Nuffink meeting Toothless and flying in the air "might" have made him a bit braver. The knife that Nuffink is seen carrying on his belt indicates that he has his mother's adventurous spirit and turbulent side. While his timid and shyness could be due to his young age, being temporally scared of Toothless or could be due to Nuffink inheriting some of his father's awkwardness. Powers and Abilities Nuffink possesses no special or magical abilities, making him a normal, everyday human boy. As the Haddock family sailed closer to the Hidden World, however, was Nuffink seen pushing down a wooden "leaver" on their ship, that is probably connected to the ship's anchor, after receiving a nod from Hiccup implies, that before or during their family voyage, Nuffink may have been taught a few things about sailing. While the toy sword he carries on his belt and is the son of two Viking warriors, indicates that he might be have taught a few basics of how to handle a sword for when he is old enough to use a real one. Weapons Nuffink is seen carrying a toy sword, with a colorful hilt of lime green parts and is striped with orange and purple on his belt, and him being the son of two Vikings that have seen their fair share of battle in their youth could that Nuffink might one day learn how to use a real sword, a knife, or any other kind of weapon, when he's older. Role in the Crossover Because of the minor role he plays in the third film, Nuffink and his older sister may not get as much development as other characters. If writers were to give the Haddock siblings focus in any way, it would most likely be limited to the number of children who believe in the Guardians and give them strength in their beliefs. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup is Nuffink's father. Nuffink was first seen being carried in his father's arms, as the Haddock family sailed to the Hidden World. During the family's flight with their dragons, after Hiccup had helped Nuffink and his older sister bond with Toothless, Nuffink flew with his father on the Night Fury' back, where he gave his son the time of his life while showing him the wonder of dragons in the air. Before placing Nuffink on Stormfly's back with Astrid and Zephyr, who later joined him on Toothless' back, as Hiccup makes sure that his children have a chance to ride both of the two dragons that he and Astrid rode on during their many adventures and battles they had in their youth. Jack Frost Being a child that saw his first dragon, during a time where they're existence had faded away from the world's memory of them, could mean that he'll be able to see and believe in Jack. As there is a Viking philosophy version of the winter spirit, Jokul Frosti; that fans sometimes feature him as for Viking AU. Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Since Nuffink has blond hair and green eyes like Rapunzel, fans of the Hiccunzel pairing could have her taking Astrid's place as Nuffink's mother. In a similar way that fans have Jack take Flynn's place as Rapunzel's love interest and husband, as well as both of Agnarr and Iduna's places so they could have Jack and Rapunzel as Elsa and Ann's parents, for the popular Frozen Tangled Guardians EU. Toothless Toothless is the first dragon that Nuffink had met and he was scared of the Night Fury at first, due to the dragon approaching his father in a threatening and defective way until he recognized him. Because of Toothless' first impression, Nuffink and his sister were nervous about approaching the dragon and holding their hands until to him, as he covered his eyes and looked away from dragon while waiting for the Night Fury to come to them. The moment Toothless' snout made contact with their hands, any fears that the siblings first had of the dragon disappeared; and where replaced with amazement. As he flew on Toothless' with his father, giving the youngest Haddock his first ever experience of riding on the back of a dragon, the Night Fury's mate and their hatchlings close to them, until Hiccup placed the youngest Haddock on the Deadly Nadder's back with his mother while Zephyr had a turn of flying with their father; and possibly with the family of Furies. Being the son of Toothless' friend and former rider, Hiccup would have told Nuffink, as well as Zephyr, stories of the many adventures they had together. As well as the events of how they met on Berk and how they became newly crowned leaders on the same day, before sharing the events that led to the tribe leaving Berk and starting anew on New Berk while their dragons descended into the Hidden World. Astrid Haddock Astrid is Nuffink's mother. As the Haddock family sailed closer to the Hidden world, Hiccup placed Nuffink in her arms, and while Hiccup was calming helping Toothless to recognize him, as it has been years since they last saw each other, Astrid kept Nuffink and his older sister, Zephyr, close to her side and shielded them from the dragon until the Night Fury had calmed down and became playful towards them. After flying with his father for a bit on Toothless, Hiccup placed Nuffink on Stormfly's back with Astrid, while Zephyr had a turn of flying with their father on the Night Fury. Light Fury The Light Fury and her hatchlings kept close to Toothless' and had gotten close to Nuffink a few times, Zephyr might have been given the same kind of experience with the Light Fury and the young trio during her turn to fly with Hiccup on the Night Fury's back. Night Lights The Night Light hatchlings are the first baby dragons that Nuffink had ever saw and met, with his sister. As he flew with his on Toothless' back, the young Night Lights kept close to their parents and had gotten close to Nuffink a few times. Zephyr might have been given the same kind of experience with the trio during her turn to fly with Hiccup on their father's back. Should the dragons have remained with Hairy Hooligan Tribe in the world of man, or within the Hidden World, there is a chance that one of the three dragons (most likely one of the two black Night Lights as they are believed to be males) might have ended up as Nuffink's dragon, unless he and his sister were to bond with a Deadly Nadder or another kind of dragon. Stormfly After Nuffink fly on Toothless' back with Hiccup and it became Zephyr's turn to fly with them, Nuffink was placed on Stormfly's back with Astrid, so he could continue their family flight with his mother and her dragon. Being the son of Stormfly's friend and former rider, Astrid would have told Nuffink, as well as Zephyr, stories of the many adventures they had together. As well as the events of how they met and they became friends, before sharing the events that led to the tribe leaving Berk and starting anew on New Berk while Stormfly and the rest of their dragons descended into the Hidden World. Queen Elsa Since Nuffink has blond hair like Elsa, fans of the Hiccelsa pairing could have her taking Astrid's place as Nuffink's mother. In a similar way that fans have Jack take Flynn's place as Rapunzel's love interest and husband, as well as both of Agnarr and Iduna's places so they could have Jack and Rapunzel as Elsa and Ann's parents, for the popular Frozen Tangled Guardians EU. Stoick the Vast Even though Stoick had died long before the events that had led to both Hiccup and Astrid's wedding and the birth of his two grandchildren, Nuffink and Zephyr would have been told about their grandfather from the people that knew him. In both legacy and the kind of man he was. If Stoick didn't die in the second film and was to be given the chance to meet and watch the two grow from infancy to children, he would no doubt love them with all his heart and would tell them stories of what their father was like as both a child and teenager, legends and the tribe's history, along with a few other stories that they would enjoy. Long before the third film was realest and Nuffink made his appearance at the end of it, with his older sister, fans had assumed that Hiccup and Astrid would have named their son after Stoick. Although most fan theories of Stoick II has him with brown hair and looking closely like his grandfather. Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston The "uff" in Nuffink's name is similar to the "uff"s that are in both Ruffnut, Tuffnut and a few of their relatives names, as well as the twins wearing dragon teeth necklaces that look a bit like the ones that Nuffink has on his necklace. Because of this, a few believe that the youngest Haddock might have need named after someone from the Thorston family, unless the "uff" in his name is just a coincidence, as well as the possibility of the twins taking a shine to the young Haddock children and beings the ones that have given Nuffink his necklace. Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Characters Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Sailors